


The Perfect Christmas Gift

by CKM_Writes



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21955789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CKM_Writes/pseuds/CKM_Writes
Summary: Beca is determined to surprise her best friend with the best gift ever.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 12
Kudos: 49





	The Perfect Christmas Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [suituuup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suituuup/gifts).



> For Merry Pitchmas Gift Exchange 2019 I hope you like it Suituuup!

Beca didn’t actually hate Christmas, despite the Bellas playful insistence on calling her the Grinch (she tried pushing that particular name to Aubrey, but even the former captain lightened up around the holidays).Beca was simply the product of a frugal single mother and a ghost of a father who for most of her life had been more concerned with building tenure than family traditions.Besides, things had always been tight through their twenties.But now, between the record deal and Amy finally paying back her portion of the rent before moving out, things felt settled and Beca was determined to find her red-haired best friend the best Christmas gift ever.

“Becs?” Chloe’s voice pulled Beca out of her introspection.“Which one?”

Beca looked up to see Chloe holding up two blue dresses, but her eyes gravitated to Chloe’s lace demi bra.“What you’re wearing is good, I’m weak.”At Chloe’s grin and raised eyebrows Beca back tracked mentally before rolling her eyes.“I meant, the one you wore last week is good.”Seriously, given that their friendship essentially started in a shower, it’s crazy how easily Chloe can still fluster Beca.

The two friends finished getting ready and made their way to the closest animal shelter.This had become their routine since apparently working in a vet’s office did not get Chloe her recommended weekly allowance of snuggles.Beca enjoyed talking to the cats, she could understand a creature that appears aloof, but actually craves social interaction.Chloe on the other hand, usually made a beeline for the puppies and dogs.So it didn’t really surprise Beca to find Chloe on all fours (with little regard to the dress she was wearing) talking to a pit bull.Beca knows immediately what she is getting Chloe. She smiled and mused, “That’s a perfect look for you.”Chloe glanced back at Beca with … something in her eyes and Beca found herself, very thirsty.

Christmas morning arrived and Beca found herself vibrating with excitement.Not only had Beca decided on the perfect gift, but she’d manage to keep the box hidden from Chloe who was frankly the nosiest person Beca has ever known.Chloe’s eyes twinkled as Beca handed her the box and Beca held her breath as Chloe carefully unwrapped the bow and opened the cover.

Beca’s heart sank a little at Chloe’s pensive reaction to the faux-diamond studded collar.“Oh, crap.I screwed up.I thought you would be happy.I mean I know people should talk about these things first, but you always seemed so interested and it’s fine.I mean we haven’t made the move yet I can just…”

Beca’s familiar spiral seemed to shake Chloe out of her thoughts and she smiled brightly.“No!It’s amazing.I just didn’t think…”She kissed Beca directly on the lips and sprinted out of the room leaving Beca a little shocked.It’s not like they’ve never kissed before, but usually Chloe’s drunk and doing her best imitation of monkey clinging to Beca. The bathroom door opens and Beca’s brain explodes.There’s that lace demi again, with the matching panties and the collar… around Chloe’s neck.

Chloe dropped to all fours and started slinking toward Beca.“Is this what you had in mind?”

“In my fantasies, sure but…”Beca can’t help it, the laughter bubbles up so quickly, she’s rolling on the floor.It’s only Chloe’s dejected expression that helps her calm a little.She scrambles to hug Chloe, before her friend can run away.“No wait.”She takes a few more breaths to calm herself and Chloe’s adorable pout is not helping, like at all.She kisses Chloe’s forehead and cheek and finally her pout.“While this…” she pulls away too look at Chloe again “is freakin’ aca-amazing.The collar is for Brutus.”

After a moment of confusion, Chloe’s eyes light up.“We’re adopting Brutus?”But what about our apartment.They don’t allow pets.”

Beca reaches in her pocket to pull out a smaller box then pauses.“Just so we’re clear, there’s no engagement ring in here.

Chloe smacks her arm, and says “Jerk,” but she’s laughing as she grabs the box and opens to find a set of keys.“Let me guess, skates?”

Beca laughs.“No, a bigger place, a pet friendly one that’s also closer to your school.What do you say?Move in with me again and co-parent Brutus with me?”

Chloe throws her arms around Beca and hugs her tightly.“Yes, a thousand times, yes!Oh your present!”Chloe jumps up and pulls a box from behind the pull-out.

Beca opens the box to find a brand new set of Sennheiser HD280 Pro headphones.“My old ones were falling apart, thank you!”Beca thinks this might just be the best Christmas ever as she pulls Chloe into another kiss, she adds.“So, about unwrapping this other gift…”

Fin


End file.
